


We’re Just Human

by TallGourami15



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gen, Kamski is kinda a creep, No Android Revolution, No Androids, Other, Post-Kamski Ending, Reader Makes Connor, Slow Burn, but we stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGourami15/pseuds/TallGourami15
Summary: Androids had been a wonderful burst of technological beauty, and you didn’t doubt that they would return, but for the time being, they were gone.Their passion for life got them killed, and as deviancy spread like a wildfire, humanity became afraid.You couldn’t blame them, but like Elijah said, progress was inevitable. They would have to face androids eventually.Although they were wonderful, you felt they were missing something: humanity.You yearned for an android that was a deviant at heart, so here you were, back at Eli’s after over a decade.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Elijah Kamski/Reader, Elijah Kamski/Reader (Past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	We’re Just Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_goose_that_ships_drarry/gifts).



> Alrighty, here we are with the first chapter! I’m super excited about this fic, and unlike my last one, I have a plot and a plan!
> 
> I swear to god, Venus, Freyja, and any other listening deities that I will NOT abandon this, and I’m so excited to start this fresh!
> 
> Without further ado, here is We’re Just Human!

Elijah Kamski was not someone you though you would be seeing again. 

Your past relationship was — complicated, to say the least. He had seemed so perfect back then, how could you resist?

It was, of course, a bizarre situation. He, a fabulously rich celebrity, and you, a barely legal tech geek who needed funding. 

It was odd that he was a full decade older than you, but at the time you hadn’t cared. 

All you cared about was the fact that he adored you, and you got exactly what you needed from him; resources to invent, to grow and learn. 

It was the perfect arrangement. You would spend time with him, make him feel human, less like a world figure with an important job to do.

In turn, he gave you everything you needed. Whether it was paying your entire tuition, feeding and housing you, or making sure you felt loved and needed, he was perfectly capable of giving it all to you. 

And what could you do except gladly take everything he put in your hands? 

Sixteen-year-old you grew to love him over the course of just a year. Not the pretend love that you agreed upon. Real, passionate, perfect love. And he loved you back. 

That was where things escalated. You delved even further into his personal life, joining him at work, learning all about androids.

In exchange, you naturally had to give him more. You dressed the way he pleased, went where he wanted, gave him every single fraction of your time. 

You were okay with that, it wasn’t an issue or a cause of concern. You loved it; the constant attention and unwavering intimacy. 

The whole agreement was all you could hope for. You lived with him, loved him, for just over two years. 

In the end, it wasn’t his overbearing and controlling nature that scared you away. No, it was his work. 

He began to develop unapproved technology, which he told you little about, even after he left CyberLife. 

It drove you crazy, he began to spend less time with you. He told you less and less about what he did in his spare time, and he limited your time developing ideas with him. 

You couldn’t stand it, the secrecy, the lack of trust. Suddenly, it hit you how unconventional your relationship with him was.

How conventional could a relationship be when all it was founded on was a trade of services and goods?

Realizing how peculiar and downright scary the situation was, you left him. 

The process was gradual, you distanced yourself slowly. Perhaps you did this to avoid catching his attention, perhaps you just didn’t have it in you to cut things off entirely. 

Either way, over the course of six months, you removed yourself from his life. 

Using money you had stashed, you bought a house, made sure you were stable. 

When you were finally ready to leave, you confronted Elijah. You told him how much you loved him, but you explained why you had to leave. You made sure he understood how detrimental it was for you to stay with him. 

He let you go without a fight, even making sure you had enough funds to ensure your comfort and safety.

If it pained him to let you go, he didn’t show it. You left, and cut off contact with him entirely. 

Ten years went by. You focused yourself on your job, which centralized in the design and manufacturing of self-driving cars. 

It was perfect for you, especially since you loved AI so much. When you grew out of that job, you moved on to android repair and enhancement. 

While CyberLife was the main company in charge of androids, it wasn’t the only business out there using androids for profit. 

You had quite a bit of expertise from working with Elijah, so there was absolutely no trouble finding a job that focused around androids. 

There was a small shop you found, with only two locations, that was absolutely perfect for you. 

You made quite a living fixing damaged androids, adding new features, or improving upon old models by adding updates. 

Not only did it provide a good source of income, but you enjoyed it. Being around androids had always had some sort of appeal to you. 

They were just so perfect. Not human, but imitating them so perfectly, not to mention their additional features. 

You stuck with this job, right up until the android revolution. 

That was when you had to abruptly change careers, since androids had to be completely destroyed, removed from society and forgotten about. 

You remembered the day you saw Elijah on TV after the whole incident was over. 

He was sitting with Rosanna Cartland, one of your least favorite news anchors, discussing his return to CyberLife. 

You remembered scoffing at his promises of complete deviancy-removal. His entire act of a savior sent from heaven had made you smirk.

It wasn’t that you were spiteful. It was actually quite the opposite. In fact, you fully believed that he was capable of never letting this happen again. 

Because he was the one who made it happen in the first place. 

You remembered the day he told you that he made deviancy possible. You hadn’t believed him at first, but when he explained to you how it worked, your eyes were opened. 

So when he continued telling Rosanna that androids were not, in fact, alive, you knew he was lying. You knew that he fully believed in their humanity, their emotions, their feelings. 

It was easy to tell that every single thing he was saying wasn’t how he truly felt. You knew by his mannerisms, the tone of his voice, that not one word he said was the truth. 

Maybe that was why you were prompted to return to him. 

Since you had absolutely intended never to see him again, it came as a surprise when you found yourself wishing to rekindle contact. 

It wasn’t because you missed him, absolutely not. It was because of the androids. 

He had initially planned for them to be machines, of course. But as he improved, grew, he wanted more. 

It may have been his god complex, but he had wanted to create life. He couldn’t just make something completely new, no. 

The public consumers wanted a product, not an equal. That was why he just worked in that little bit of extra code, to make them just slightly human.

In the end, though, it didn’t work. The androids went to far and didn’t succeed, which was their downfall. 

It was actually quite sad to see, such intelligence and passion thrown down the drain. You couldn’t say you weren’t disappointed. 

And so, here you were, in a desperate attempt to stomp out that disappointment.

Here, at the front door of Elijah Kamski himself, after ten years of not interacting in any way. 

It was terrifying. Who was to say if he would accept your proposal? Who was to say he would even open the door to you?

Well, even if he didn’t, you wouldn’t be able to say you didn’t try. With that in mind, you pressed the doorbell with the knuckle of your pointer finger, hearing the clear chime in the frigid winter air. 

A few tension-filled moments passed, when the door opened. It wasn’t Elijah who answered, of course, but one of his many Chloes. 

Her face was completely expressionless as the door swung open, but once she recognized who you were, a genuine-looking smile broke out on her features. 

“Ah, (y/n), come in!” Her familiar voice brought back a wave of nostalgia, especially as you walked into the well-known foyer. 

You took a seat as Chloe left, presumably to go alert Elijah. 

Not much had changed, although that didn’t come as much of a surprise to you. Elijah had never much been into interior decorating, so you can’t imagine he would want to change an already-perfected room. 

You were surprised that Chloe had let you in so easily. Had Elijah told her to if the scenario arose? Maybe she just hadn’t been told to do otherwise. 

Either way, it didn’t matter. All thoughts of Chloe and her orders were soon wiped from your mind as an out-of-breath Elijah came through the door. 

For a moment, the two of you just stared at each other. Your collected and somewhat confused gaze looked back into his disheveled and surprised eyes. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, you broke the strained silence. “Hey Eli, how’ve you been?”

He was acting a bit strange, seemingly flustered by the fact that you were once again in his house. “I-I’ve been fine. How are you?”

“I’m wonderful, thank you for asking,” you replied with a smile. “I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here, yes?”

Your remark snapped him out of his daze. “Oh, of course. Would you like to come in? We can have a drink, perhaps?”

“That would be lovely.” You followed him though a door on the left into yet another familiar room. 

This one was the guest lounge. It was decorated with various seats and couches, along with a large faux fireplace and a bar. 

As he gestured for you to take a seat, he stepped behind the bar to grab two glasses. 

Without having to say anything, he poured your usual drink of choice along with his own. 

You weren’t sure whether to be worried or flattered that he still remembered what to serve. 

For the sake of your own relaxation, you opted for the latter. 

As he handed off the clearly-expensive glass of liquor, you made an effort not to brush fingers. You hoped he didn’t notice.

After taking a small sip of your drink you cleared your throat and broke the thick silence. “I suppose you’d like to know why I’m here.”

The short statement immediately piqued Elijah’s interest, you could tell just by looking at he face. It was subtle, but the way his eyes brightened gave him away. 

“That would be nice to know, especially since I’ve let you into my home with the world in such a state,” he shot back. 

A small chuckle escaped your lips at the bite in his tone. “Oh, of course. You see, the state of the world is partially why I’m here.”

“I assume you’re referring to the absolute economic chaos and the small civil war caused by my own creation, yes?” He replied with a quirk of the eyebrow. 

“No, I meant the other thing,” you deadpanned. “Yes, Eli, that’s what I’m talking about.”

With a joyless smile, he replied, “So, what has the state of the world done to bring you back to me?”

Eager to get straight to the point, you indulged him. “Obviously you know about deviancy, since you’re the reason it happened...”

“Of course,” he interjected. You glared at his interruption, quickly silencing him. 

“So I’m sure you’re aware of the destruction and discontinuation of all androids?”

This time, he merely nodded wordlessly. 

“This brought up a thought; since deviancy was on purpose, be it hidden, why not make an android with the singular goal of becoming deviant? Obviously the public wouldn’t be aware of it, let alone be able to purchase or even interact with it.”

Elijah looked intrigued, you could see the various cogs and gears furiously turning in his head. 

“Who’s to say we couldn’t essentially create a human?” You continued, “We already have the appearance down, now we just have to perfect the actual aspect of humanity, which is having thoughts, emotions, a soul.”

Instantly, Elijah’s eyes widened at the word “soul.” You knew he wanted to, now you just to convince him to let it happen. 

“So what do you need from me?” He finally spoke, asking the inevitable question that you knew was coming. 

This was the hard part, but you were already halfway there. “Eli, surely you’re aware of the amount of resources you could provide.”

He scoffed, “What makes you think I’d be willing to provide them to you in the first place?”

Now, you gave him a wry smile. “It wasn’t ever a problem ten years ago, why would it be now?”

He visibly stiffened, but you knew with just that simple question that he was already hooked. “Fine. I’ll help you make a human. The repercussions can’t possibly be worse.”

A genuine smile finally graced your lips, and you raised your glass in celebration. “No, they cannot. To making a human.”

“To making a human,” he agreed. 

—————————————————

You stayed the night. 

It wasn’t a problem, Elijah had everything you could possibly need in his sleek and utterly ginormous mansion. 

You didn’t ask about the women’s clothing he had in abundance, but you appreciated the variety of hygiene products he had stashed away. 

Trying to utilize all of them, you took a very long shower before bed, and even brushed your teeth twice. 

After the long and heavily scented process was over, you practically dragged yourself to bed. 

Despite the high thread count of your sheets and the luxurious mattress you slept on, you still tossed and turned throughout the night. 

Although you didn’t typically have trouble sleeping, you weren’t surprised. 

You were back in the house you ran away from years ago. 

Not only that, but you were there to do something completely illegal with a man that some may call deranged. 

Hell, even you may call him deranged, but regardless of his sanity, he could make your dream a reality. 

Perhaps your own mental state wasn’t even all that much better. Perhaps trying to create a living being wasn’t the most levelheaded idea. 

Frankly? You didn’t care. You had to do this. It had been nagging at your mind since Eli had told you about deviancy nearly a decade ago. 

When sleep finally rolled around, it was a dreamless slumber, which was most likely a good thing.

You weren’t all that sure you’d want to see what your dreams would be. 

—————————————————

You woke up at exactly half past seven in the morning, greeted by a Chloe gently bringing you out of your slumber. 

“Breakfast is ready in the dining room. Elijah is already there, he wishes to speak to you sometime in the next hour,” she cheerfully provided. 

With that, she left, the door falling shut behind her. 

You most certainly did not want to get up and out of bed, especially not after the trouble you had sleeping the night before. 

That being said, you knew you were going to have to do things you didn’t want to in order to fulfill your fantasy of creating a human. 

That thought and that thought alone is what pulled you from the enticing warmth of the comforter to get dressed. 

It wasn’t surprising to find an entire walk-in closet of clothes that seemed perfectly tailored to both your body and your tastes. 

Elijah didn’t often associate with humans, so it made sense that he would over provide for one of the few that he did. 

You sorted through the various blouses and other tops before settling on a tight beige shirt with just a hint of rose in it. 

It was incredibly soft to the touch, a thick material that would keep you warm, but still felt breathable. 

There were just as many options for pants. There were even a few skirts, although you doubted you would ever wear them. 

Functionality was one of your top priorities, which made sense considering your career. 

With that in mind, you picked out a loose pair of black slacks. They hugged your hips before flaring out around your legs, giving you a breezy and weightless sensation. 

What did come as a bit of a surprise was the vast assortment of shoes at the back of the closet. 

The variety ranged from boots to sneakers to sparkly pumps that you didn’t dare touch. 

You ran your fingertips over the different fabrics before you, unable to come to a conclusive decision. 

After much debate, you chose a pair of black suede loafers that you discovered to be remarkably comfortable. 

You slipped them on with ease and gave yourself a once-over in the mirror. 

It would do. 

Bracing yourself for whatever might come, you opened your door and prepared to go down to the dining room. 

Navigation in the mansion wasn’t an issue, you knew it like the back of your hand. 

What was an issue, however, was the increased amount of Chloes. 

When you had lived with Elijah, he only ever had two. One for cooking and cleaning, the other for assistance as a sort of secretary. 

Now, you came across six, just on your way to the dining room. 

It was odd, none of them seemed to actually be doing any task. 

One was reading a book, another two were playing some sort of card game, one with shorter hair was sketching something on a tablet. 

The rest were busy on what seemed to be regular phones or other devices. 

It surprised you to see them not doing something for Elijah, but not being idle either. 

You supposed you shouldn’t worry about it, perhaps you would bring it up later. 

For now, you didn’t want to interact with him any more than necessary. He was merely a means of obtaining a safe space to conduct your project, and a way to fund it in the process. 

Anything else that may come of it wouldn’t be intended, you were sure of that. 

What certainly wasn’t intended, although quite expected, was him trying to rekindle some sort of relationship with you. 

You would do your best to avoid that; you didn’t want him in your life in that way. 

This was why you found yourself feeling somewhat nervous as you walked into the dining room. 

You were met with the perfect picture of Elijah eating a far too luxurious breakfast. 

Usually, you would just opt for coffee, on a good day you might add a bagel or a banana. 

Now, however, you were presented with a full table of fruit, bacon, pancakes, hash browns; the works. 

Not knowing what else to do, you pulled out a chair — well, a Chloe pulled out a chair — and sat at his left. 

He finished chewing before speaking, which you decidedly respected. When he finally spoke up, he started with, “Well... how do you propose we start our little project?”

You were absolutely ecstatic that he was letting you take charge. Before you came to ask for his help, you might as well have prayed for him to let this be your project.

And now, here he was, letting go of control, handing over the reigns to you! You grinned in anticipation and began to spew your ideas as you loaded up your plate with a bit of everything that was presented to you. 

“I want to start completely from scratch. Obviously it’s going to be difficult to get all the biocomponents and resources, so I figured that we could go to the android landfills to look for things.”

Elijah looked thoughtful as you spoke, and once you were finished, he provided, “As much as I hate the idea of digging through the refuse of others — it would seem suspicious for me to purchase the necessary resources.

“The government is currently monitoring just about every single thing I do, including my bank account; we can’t just buy what we need. It would be best to go through the landfills, I agree.”

Your expression grew grim when he told you about the government; that would make things more difficult than you had anticipated. 

“Do you worry that they may try to stop us?” You asked, newly concerned about the prospect of being caught. 

Elijah took another bite of his food, looking meditative, lost in thought. Finishing his chewing, he replied, “It shouldn’t be an issue. I’m secluded enough that it won’t be difficult to hide.”

“Very well. Do you think we could start today?” You held no caution, no longer afraid that he would deny you anything. 

His face was slowly graced with a smirk, knowing full well what you were thinking. “My dear, there’s no better time than the present.”

—————————————————

Elijah had a sleek, self-driving car that you couldn’t help but be impressed by. 

The two of you sat in the back in complete silence on the way to the landfill, both busy with your own affairs. 

He had his nose buried in a tablet, working on God knows what.

You also were on your tablet, sorting out your work schedule. Since it was official that you and Elijah were working on this project, you had decided it would be best to take a leave of absence. 

The plan was to return only once you were finished working with Eli, so you have yourself two and a half months. 

You figured you would need more time, but you wanted to keep your job. It wouldn’t be too large of an issue if you lost it, as android repairs and upgrades wouldn’t exactly be needed anymore. 

Still, being fired wasn’t in your timeline. For now, you would cling onto the frail attempt of an income. 

You just finished up your last email to your boss as the car pulled to a halt. Elijah’s tinted window rolled down, and he wordlessly flashed his ID at the security gate worker. 

Unsurprisingly, the worker let the two of you pass without further inquiry. Eli tended to have that effect on people. 

The car rolled through the gate and into the dumping area. Typically, civilians wouldn’t be allowed into this part of the landfill, but Elijah seemed to be the exception. 

He apparently had access to just about everywhere, but you didn’t even want to know who he had to pay off to keep this visit off-record. 

You climbed out of the car, into the brisk, metallic-scented air. 

You were wearing sunglasses, but you were sure your displeased expression could still be seen, based on the scrunch of your nose. 

You didn’t mean to seem so uptight, but something about the endless piles of dead android bodies made you upset. 

Who could’ve foreseen this?

Clearly Elijah had, and he splayed his hand out on your lower back and leaned in, “Now, dear, remember that we have to be here. Please, play nice,” he said softly. 

You hated being patronized, but you knew he was right. It wasn’t exactly conventional for the two of you to be here already, so you couldn’t do anything that might seem... off to any of the employees. 

Knowing this, you wiped your face of any discontentment. Instead, you plastered on a convincing fake-polite smile and proceeded into the landfill. 

Over your shoulders, both you and Kamski had dark gray leather duffel bags. You had the intent to fill them both to their limits with biocomponents and blue blood. 

The blue blood was a top priority, since thirium wasn’t something you could just buy without arousing suspicion, especially not now, amidst the red ice epidemic. 

You made sure only to get the bare minimum when it came to limbs and things. Repurposing then would be a simple task.

What you were somewhat worried about was the synthetic skin. You wanted it to be perfect, but salvaging what you needed was going to prove to be difficult. 

It was similar to a silicone compound, but it had to be absolutely pure and unsullied to be just right. 

Which meant you would either have to purify what you could find here, or make more. 

To put it shortly, you did not want to make more. 

The long version was the compound was complicated, the process of the chemical reaction was complicated; it was all far too difficult to deal with, and you wanted to focus on other things. 

Purification of dirty synth-skin wasn’t nearly as difficult, although it could be tedious if you didn’t have the proper tools. 

You knew Elijah would have whatever you needed, so you decided not to worry about the synth-skin, choosing instead to fill your duffle with biocomponents. 

As you sifted through the refuse, you picked up five arms; three left, two right. You could make do with whatever they had in them. 

You came across several leg components, which brought up some new issues. The femur parts of many androids had been broken in the recycling process. 

You could fix them, of course, but what worried you was the lack of intact knee components. 

Every single piece you picked up was shattered, damaged beyond reasonable repair. 

“Eli! I need your help,” you called out to the busy man, who was currently holding an outdated audio processor.

His head moved towards you, but his eyes stayed on the component in his hands. “What’s up?”

He carefully stepped though the parts to you, and you distressfully said, “There aren’t any knee-joint components. Everything is fucking broken.”

“Can’t we fix up anything?” Elijah asked with a nervous-sounding scoff. 

You just looked up at him with a grimace. 

He sighed, but replied, “Gather up at least six broken ones, I can custom-manufacture new parts. It’ll take longer, but I don’t see any other options.”

“Sounds like a plan. What do you have there?” You asked, gesturing to the piece of machinery in his hands. 

He smirked, replying, “Audio processor.”

“No shit,” you said, rolling your eyes. You continued, “Why are you holding it, don’t we already have two?”

“That we do, but this model was specially designed to respond to more advanced sounds, things like different crying or tones of voice.”

An expression of uncertainty took over your features, and you asked, “Wasn’t that a feature most androids had?”

“It was, but this version was far more advanced than anything that commercial models would’ve had. It was only used in therapy android prototypes, but the series was discontinued a few months before the revolution.”

“Why”

Elijah’s eyebrows raised and his smirk widened. “Every single one of the models with this processor deviated.”

You chuckled, knowing exactly whose fault the deviations were. “Put it in the bag,” you commanded him, and he happily obliged. 

The rest of the components were easy to find. You were unsatisfied with the thirium pump regulator that you found, but it would be easy to enhance. 

The two of you left with full bags and empty stomachs, so Elijah promised that you could stop and pick something up to eat. 

“Just don’t expect me to go in with you, paparazzi have been losing their minds since I became CEO again.”

“Okay Eli,” you giggled, “I understand that you’re too much of a celebrity to come pick up a salad.”

He just gave a slight shake of the head and rolled his eyes so far back that you were surprised they didn’t stick. 

The car door shit automatically behind you as you stepped into the near-empty restaurant. Both yours and Eli’s orders were visibly ready behind the counter, so you stepped right up to the cashier’s area. 

A nervous looking teenager stood stiffly behind the register. “How can I help you?” 

You smiled at him and replied, “I have an order for E. Kamski to go.”

You could tell his eyes widened at the name but before he could say anything, a red-haired woman came out from the back room. 

“Jeremy, what did I tell you?”

The poor boy just about jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the woman’s exasperated voice, and he stuttered, “Oh-I just—no, I-I thought you were b-busy!”

With a shake of her head, the woman nudged him aside and spoke instead to you. “What can I do for ya?”

“I have a to-go order for E. Kamski, please. 

“Of course! And I’m so sorry about him, he’s new today. We’ve had so many issues with employees since we can’t have our androids anymore!”

You forced a smile at the mention of android workers, replying, “Oh, no worries, I completely understand.”

“I appreciate it. Now, what form of payment would you like to use?”

“Just ID scan, please.”

“Wonderful, just place your hand right there for me,” she chirped, gesturing to a blue, slightly glowing pad on the counter. 

You did so, and a soft chime of confirmation rang out.

She grabbed your bags with your food and handed it to you over the counter, adding, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, that’ll be all,” you smiled, both at her and the now-trembling Jeremy. 

“Fantastic, have a lovely day!”

“Thanks, you too,” you replied, and headed back though the entrance and into Elijah’s sleek car. 

The second you sat down, he snatched the bag right out of your hands. He pulled out his salad and immediately set himself to devouring it. 

“Can’t that wait until we get home?” You griped. 

Mid-chew, he replied, “Tastes better this way. So no.”

“Fair enough,” you laughed, pulling your own meal from the bag. 

——–———————————————

By the time the two of you arrived back at the mansion, any traces of food were gone. 

The two of you heaved in your full duffel bags and only set them down once you reached Elijah’s basement workshop. 

His shop was full, hardly any empty counter space could be seen throughout the entire area, for which Eli seemed to be somewhat embarrassed about. 

“I’m sorry about the mess, I haven’t had a chance to clean it since you got here,” he explained with a blush. 

You had no idea why he would be ashamed, he clearly was busy with other things. 

You were, however, a bit confused about why he hadn’t just told the Chloes to do it. 

Although you thought about asking him, you decided against it; there were a multitude of reasons he may not want the Chloes being in the workshop, let alone cleaning it. 

Instead, you just got to helping him clear off enough room to unpack your bags. 

It didn’t take long to tidy up a space where the two of you could set up and work on your project — you really only needed one table for the whole body, and enough space around it to set biocomponents you were working on. 

You weren’t surprised to find that Elijah still had all the necessary tools and more to create and repair androids. 

It would make your job so much easier and more enjoyable, especially since this was technically a custom android, so you couldn’t use one of the fancy assembling machines. 

You set to unloading the two duffles. You dedicated a specific space for thirium underneath the table, while all other biocomponents you laid on top. 

Wanting to stay as organized as physically possible, you placed the components where they would actually be if they were on and inside of an android. 

With everything in place, you set to work. 

This was going to be one hell of a project.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what song I’m basing this fic after, I’ll be your bestest friend!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m not sure when the next one will be out, but know that it’s coming!
> 
> I’m an attention whore and love comments, I’d love to hear any feedback that you may have!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and make sure to stay hydrated and wash your hands!


End file.
